


I'm Here

by BabyMapleLeaf



Series: Little Peter Parker [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Peter Parker, Classification AU, Cute Peter Parker, Daddy Tony, Daddy Tony Stark, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Kinda, Little Peter, Littles Are Known, Mommy Pepper Potts, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Precious Peter Parker, Prequel, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, caregiver tony stark, little peter parker, nsap, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMapleLeaf/pseuds/BabyMapleLeaf
Summary: As requested, a prequel to "Just a little Field trip". This can be read as a stand-alone.The story of how Tony became Peter's Caregiver.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806214
Comments: 25
Kudos: 303
Collections: Little Peter Parker - Classifications AU





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was fourteen when he had first met Tony. Walking into his aunt’s apartment after school he was certainly not expecting to see Tony Stark sitting in his living room. He was a man Peter had always looked up to, idolized, in a way. Not that he was above criticism, but the news and the tabloids did enough of that. 

It wasn’t too long after Uncle Ben’s death that Tony came into his life. Peter resisted the urge to claim Tony as a father figure in fear of replacing Uncle Ben and scaring Tony away. Any time Peter tried to get close to Tony he’d be pushed away with a sarcastic comment or a joke at his expense. Peter didn’t bother trying to hug Tony, he’d been rejected too many times to count. 

Eventually, Peter met Pepper Potts, quite an impressive woman, kind, loved Peter to bits. She had never had her own child, a surprise for an Alpha her age, especially of her standing, but she was a busy woman and lacked the connection with anyone to truly feel comfortable settling down. 

Tony pushing Peter away only made him closer to Pepper. He was almost like her intern more than Tony’s. Every weekend morning he’d swing over to the Tower, stopping at the Starbucks around the corner grabbing himself a kid’s hot cocoa and her peppermint mocha and warmed chocolate chunk cookies for both of them. The peppermint mocha was a joke the first time but it turned out Pepper really enjoyed them. One morning Peter walked into Pepper’s office, drinks and snacks in hand, already babbling about the grade he got on the project she helped him on. Then he noticed Tony, sitting on her couch, mouth slightly agape, eyebrows lowered in anger, maybe confusion.

“Why is MY intern bringing YOU coffee?” Tony asked, his words laced with jealousy.

“Uh, hi Mister Stark... Good morning Pep!”

“Pep?” 

“Good morning Pete. I’m glad to hear you got a good grade, you deserved it, you worked so hard I’m proud of you!” she pulled out a chair for him to sit, taking one of the drinks from his full hands. 

“Wait I’m confused... How do you even know him?” 

“He is your intern Tony, that IS how I met him.” 

“I know he’s my intern but I’ve never introduced you two. I would remember that.”

“Ah, one time when you left me to uh work on the six-leg spider bot in the floor 67 lab, Mrs.Potts was looking for you but found me and we’re uh kinda friends now I guess?” Peter explained.

“Yes, we’re friend’s now Peter.” she smiled at the boy before taking a sip of her drink. “You picked a good intern, although you may have to fight me for him now. He’s been quite the little helper around here, and he brings me coffee.” she held up the cup. “My new favorite, peppermint mocha.” both of them giggled at the sort of inside joke. 

“Okay, thanks for finding my intern, I’ll be taking him from here. Come on Peter, we have things to do.” He stood clicking the elevator button then turning back around when he didn’t hear Peter move. “Well, come on.”

“Well Mister Stark, I kinda promised Pep I’d help with some paperwork filing, and well we normally have breakfast together and after that, she helps me with my English homework, so I was wondering if maybe I could meet you with you later?” 

“No, I’m your boss. You’re supposed to be working in the lab with me not goofing off in here with my CEO.”

“Oh.. okay. Um bye Pepper, I’ll see you another time I guess.” He handed her the bag of cookies and one with a breakfast sandwich. “You can have this. I'm not super hungry right now, I'll eat later.” Then he was out of his seat and in the elevator faster than she’d ever seen him move. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Peter,” she said, sending a glare towards Tony.

“No you won’t, I need him tomorrow, sorry,” Tony replied, very obviously not sorry. 

Then he strode into the elevator and the doors shut. 

After that Tony gave a bit more attention to Peter, got to know him a bit outside of his superhero facade. Things were shaky and Peter was definitely feeling the need to go behind his back to see Pepper which definitely wasn’t healthy. 

“Peter come sit down we need to talk.”

“Talk? Talk about what?” The anxiety was clear on the teen’s face. 

“Well, I know you’ve been going to see Pepper…” Before Tony even got to finish the sentence Peter started replying in defense. 

“Well you hear her, she said we were friends and you may be my boss Mister Stark but you don’t control my personal life. I don’t see her during work hours, so I don’t understand why it matters!” 

“Kid relax-”

“No, I’m not gonna relax! I’ve tried to be really good, but every time I think you’re starting to like me I do something and I don’t know what it is. Pepper is nice to me, I like being with her and she helps me. I like working with you too but I feel like I’m always doing something to disappoint you.” Tears started leaking out of the boy's eyes and he bit his lower lip fingers coming up to his mouth before quickly being pushed back down.

“Are you done now?” There was an almost unregistrable nod but Tony caught it.

“Good, as I was going to say, you can see her, you don‘t need to sneak around. I know it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have treated you like that and I apologize. I’m sorry that I make you feel like you disappoint me too, I felt similarly about my dad, I’m new to this whole mentor thing, I’m definitely going to screw up, well I already have… I’ll try to do better, be better. Maybe we could start small, why don’t you come up to the penthouse? I'll invite Pepper, and You, Pepper, and I can have some dinner and watch a movie or something?” 

There was a quiet sniffle and a nod as Peter wiped his eyes on his sleeves, his nose too and Tony could hardly restrain his caregiver instincts pushing him to wipe the kid’s face off. Strangely his instincts never had reacted this strongly before, he wasn’t around littles often, although Stark Industries stayed loyal to their ‘equal opportunity employer’ label. There just weren’t many littles who pressed on in the STEM field. Many were happy being little twenty-four-seven, so it just wasn’t that common. It was even odder because Peter was still unclassified. But it was really none of Tony’s business, mentor, boss, whatever he was, he wasn’t the kid's caregiver, and his instincts needed to stay out of this. He gave the kid an awkward pat on the back then lead him towards the elevator. 

Movie night became a regular thing quickly, then came Peter staying that the tower on weekends or when May had to work a double shift (Although Tony had insisted on helping May and Peter in some way the both very instantly refused… and maybe Tony made an account for them both anyway, he put funds into once a month… Just in case). All and all Tony Peter and Pepper found themselves spending a lot of time together. Tony would work with Peter in the lab, teach him how to be a superhero. Well until Ross started to harass Tony and the Rouge Avengers came back into the picture. Peter understood, he did, Tony was busy with political drama, and his own traumas with the Avengers possibly coming back. Pepper had to work more to take care of the portions of the job Tony was unable to do. Peter understood, he did and maybe it hurts a little anyway, because he’d gotten used to having the two pseudo parents around, and the weekends were lonely and nights were quiet. 

His birthday and eventual classification day were coming up fast. He had an appointment scheduled for the day after his birthday. He wasn’t delusional, he knew what his classification would be. He hadn’t dropped into headspace yet, but his stunted growth lack of body hair, and bedwetting problem were pretty obvious indicators he would be a little. He wasn’t happy about his probable classification but he wasn’t upset either. There would be some obstacles he would have to overcome but he could do it. He was a little worried about being Spider-Man, but he would never give it up and no one could make him, not Aunt May, Mr.Stark, or Pepper.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s birthday had come and passed, he was officially 16! Ned and his family had taken him out for ice cream which was nice since May was on the schedule for that night and couldn’t back out. Today was officially his classification day. Peter hadn’t seen Tony or Pepper in almost two months, hadn't heard from them either, which had hurt. Peter tried to text them at least once a week, wanting to check in but avoid annoying them. 

Spider Kid: Hey Mr.Stark! It’s Peter, I know you’re busy but I hope you had a good week! I went down to the lab yesterday and taught DUM-E how to make a new kind of smoothie! And they didn’t even use motor oil this time! :D Improvement! I cleaned out the fridge BTW and ordered you some new groceries, I got you some of that juice you like. I put it in the freezer so it wouldn’t go bad in case you don’t get to it in time. I drank a little bit, well actually I had DUM-E put it in the smoothie, it was good! I found a bunch of kittens (as Spider-Man) and I brought them to the shelter, and I saw on IG today they all got adopted, maybe one day you can get a cat! :3

Petey: Hey Pep! It’s Peter, I watched the new episodes of New Girl without you, I’m sorry! But I’ll watch them again with you! I know you’re gonna love the new episodes!!! I got some new groceries and I was sure to get that sourdough bread you like, the one from San Francisco. Did you know they can send you that bread so you don’t actually have to go all the way to Califonia for it? I got an A on my English paper, I learned a lot from you so THX! XOXO   
P.S I left a peppermint Mocha on your desk yesterday but when I came by today I saw you hadn’t drunk it so I tossed it but if you want another one just let me know!   
P.S.S I loveeeee you! <3

Peter sighed putting his phone down. He sat in the wonky office chair staring longingly at the bead maze standing in the corner. The office had encouraged him to bring someone to care for him as most people had their first drop right after getting their results so he asked Happy to drive him just in case. He opted to wait outside in the car. 

Peter blew the bangs out of his eyes, he really needed to get a hair cut. He let his mind drift but avoided thinking about Tony or Pepper. Eventually, a nurse called him from the door “Peter Parker” 

He stood and followed the nurse who took down his general information down, height, weight, blood pressure. “Okay Mister Parker, right in this room,” He reached into a cabinet under the padded table and pulled out a gown and handed it to him “change into this, you can leave your underwear on then go ahead and sit on the table, the doctor will be in shortly.”

“Okay, thanks.” 

He changed quickly then pulled his phone from the pile of clothes that now sat on the chair. He pulled himself onto the crinkly paper-coved table and scrolled aimlessly through Instagram, Seeing the picture of the kittens again which plastered a big smile on his face. He loved all the good he could do as Spider-Man. Even if he wasn’t battling big bads. 

About fifteen minutes later There was a quiet rap on the door, which opened to an older lady in her doctor’s coat. “Hello Peter, it’s nice to meet you, my name is Doctor Penelope, I see you turned sixteen yesterday, happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” he responded shyly but thankfully.

“I see you’re here for your classification test, before we start that we’re just going to do a regular physical, okay? Have you had any problems lately?” Peter shook his head no. 

“Okay first I’m going to listen to your lungs.” she put the stethoscope against his chest and had him take a few deep breaths, then proceeded to do the same thing on his back “Your lungs are sounding very healthy! I see in your file it shows you have asthma but you haven’t refilled your prescription in a while. Would you say your symptoms have mostly cleared up?”

“Oh yeah, I haven’t had any issues recently.”

“That's good to hear!” the woman picked up a popsicle stick from a small container and unwrapped it from the plastic packaging “Okay now I’m going to check your mouth, so I’m gonna have to have you open nice and wide and go ahhhh”

“Ahhhh” Peter compiled as the doctor used the stick to press his tongue down and look at the back of his throat. 

“Looks great Peter,” She said quickly throwing the stick away and using the otoscope to check inside his ears. 

“Alright this part may be a little uncomfortable feeling but I need you to lay down in your back, yep like that, perfect and I’m gonna press on your tummy, let me know if you feel anything strange or that hurts okay?” he nodded and he set bother hands on his stomach pressing gently when she got to his sided he let out a gasp. “Oh, did that hurt?”

“No, Sorry, just ticklish.” 

“Okay well, you can sit back up. You seem to be in very good health! Now we need to move onto the classification portion of the exam. Do you have any clues as to what your classification maybe?” 

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to be a little, I’ve had classic signs.”

“Okay well I’m going to get Chase is here he’s our lead phlebotomist and he will take your blood, we’ll do a quick blood test and then you’ll be free to go. You’ll find out your classification today and you will get papers in the mail to submit to your school, and place of employment. I’ll be right back with Chase.” The doctor was out the door before he could respond so he went back on his phone. Soo there was another rap on the door and in walked Dr.Penelope with Chase in toe. 

“Hello Peter, I’m Chase and I’m lead phlebotomist, I’m going to take your blood quickly, then we're going to put it into this tube here” He held up a small vial of clear liquid, “and then we’re just going to wait a few minutes and It will change colors Blue is for Littles, Orange for Alphas, Red for Omegas or Purple for caregivers, If it stays clear that means Beta. For little the shade of blue determines age, the lighter the blue the younger, does that make sense?” Peter nodded, He really had no clue where he would fall on the age spectrum, this made him a bit nervous, May didn’t have the money to pay for a caregiver until Peter found one and he definitely didn’t want to burden Mr.Stark with the payments, especially since he had been so busy lately. 

Chase was able to draw Peter’s blood quickly with little resistance since he was caught up in his thoughts. The test was over in a matter of minutes. The solution in the vile glared back at him a very milky almost white blue, which was his worst fear out of all of the scenarios. They explained to him he was in the baby category, everyone was different he fit somewhere into the 0-2 age range. After that everything passed in a bit of a fuzzy blur, he changed into his regular clothes, they offered him some stickers (He took them obviously) then he dragged himself to the car, happy waiting outside, divider up so he couldn't see or hear Peter, still not having managed to fully warm up to the boy. On the drive, Peter pulled out his phone, grabbing one of the stickers that sp helpfully proclaimed 'I got classified!" he took a photo and attached it to a text to Aunt May with the text '0-2'. Happy dropped him off at home not sparing him a second glace as Peter trudged up the stair to his and May’s apartment. 

When he got to his room he took off his clothes and slipped on one of his sleep pull-ups, ironically they had Iron Man on them, the very person he wished was actually there, but he wasn't about to unpack that now as he quickly was dropping. He pulled on some fuzzy pajamas and grabbed the fluffy giraffe stuffed animal Tony had won for him at the fair almost a year ago now. Hopefully, he didn’t get into too much trouble dropping alone. His room wasn’t baby-proofed, he’d have to do something about it when he came back up assuming he wouldn’t die by choking on one of the many legos in his room. after a few moments of consideration, he dragged himself to the living room and laid on the couch, tucking his thumb into his mouth and drifting into his headspace fully for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! If it isn't clear I know nothing about going to the doctors, so if anything is wrong I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this! I really appreciate everyone who reads my writing!!


	3. Chapter 3

May had tried to help Peter, tried to help him when in headspace and be there for him, but for most teens who had just been classified it was hard to determine when drops would happen. It took time to adjust and learn to control headspace. One time May came home after a long, stressful night shift to find Peter asleep on the rug in the living room, off-brand cheerios spilled out all across the floor, stuck in his hair and to his face. She sighed, she had never had a baby and didn’t really know how to deal with him. It was kinda cute, but they didn’t have the money to be wasting food like this. It could be a few meals if they were careful, now it was trash. 

She cleaned up and draped a blanket over the boy’s sleeping figure. She couldn’t lift him, and if he was still in headspace he would be little to no help. Letting him sleep was the best option. Maybe getting him a playpen would be good, he could go in there when he felt like he was dropping, they could fill it with the extra comforter in the linen closet and the giraffe stuffed animal he always seemed to carry with him. It’d keep him a little more safe, being in an enclosed area. It would be an investment, she certainly would have to save for a few weeks, playpens weren’t cheap. They had already added covers to all the door handles due to one little adventure that ended with a very bruised little boy, after he’d taken a tumble down the entryway stairs. God she wished Ben was here, she didn’t know how she was going to take care of Peter. Government workers had a bad wrap, known for abuse, she wasn’t about to let them near her baby, no matter how much she needed the help. 

She looked at the card Tony had given her, an account loaded with money but she wasn’t one to take handouts. Using it to keep Peter safe, help him with his biological needs. She considered it and decided to do more research on little-sitters. 

Three weeks later a massive storm hit New York. Thunderstorms weren’t uncommon, but this was little Peter’s first time experiencing one. Peter had been asleep, taking a nap after school, he had been stabbed the night before and it often took some extra rest for him to heal deeper lacerations, especially when he wasn’t taking in the massive amounts of calories he needed. He contemplated going to the tower, just to eat the food that was there, better than letting it go bad. He hadn’t been there since he’d been classified. It wasn’t like he was missing out. It was devoid of life, well unless you counted the bots, and FRIDAY, Peter did miss them. 

A loud rolling boom sounded through the small apartment, scaring Peter awake, all his hair standing on edge. He let out a strangled cry as a warm uncomfortable wetness soaked into his jeans. Something in him screamed to call Tony, even though they hadn’t talked or seen each other in three months. At this point and no matter how much Peter knew Mr.Stark and Ms.Potts were busy people he couldn’t shake the feeling that the two Stark employees may be ignoring him. He had stopped leaving voicemails on Happy’s phone three weeks ago, Mr.Hogan didn’t care whether or not he was given a sandwich after saving a restaurant owner from a robbery. 

For some reason his hand automatically went to his phone, his fingerprint unlocking it quickly, his brain was on autopilot clicking Tony’s contact. Four rings and then an answer. 

“Hey kid, I’m in a meeting. I'll call you back later.” 

All he got in response were choking sobs of a very distressed little. 

“Pete? What’s happening? Are you hurt?”

No response, just more intense crying. 

“PETER? FRIDAY, give me his location, send it to my suit and to Happy.” Fuck this meeting, fuck Ross and the Avengers.

“Walkout that door and you’re going to the raft,” Ross stated, venom in his voice.   
“Good thing I’m going out the window,” Tony remarked, his suit already quickly building up around him. 

“Tony, you can’t leave, we need to finish this meeting.”

“Oh yes I can Cap, and I am right now.” He held up a peace sign before flying out the window FRIDAY had opened 

It didn’t take long for him to get to Peter in his suit, but there were gut-wrenching cries coming through the comms in his suit that were driving his caregiver instincts up the wall. when he got to the front door it was locked which was a non-issue as he easily took it off the hinges. 

“FRIDAY, remind me to have someone install a new door for May Parker.” 

“Yes Sir.”

The house was dark, but he could hear Peter’s cries immediately, he quickly and meticulously cleared each room before entering the closed door to Peter’s room the suit swiftly retracted once he assessed there was no danger. Peter was looking at him, cries ear piercing as another loud boom of thunder shook the apartment. His arms were extended up to Tony signaling he wanted up, and Tony wasn’t about to deny him that, He easily lifted the boy setting him on his hip then, unfortunately, realizing his lower extremities were coated in urine, which in turn saturated Tony’s suit pants. 

“Hey Pete, Shh shh it’s okay,” Tony murmured into Peter’s hair rocking him from side to side as his caregiver instincts took over. “Your okay buddy, I’m here.” he continued on until Peter’s cries died down to hiccups and coughs. His face was tear-streaked and snot was running from his nose all over Tony’s blazer, streaking up his neck as Peter nudged his nose into it. Tony internally cringed at the feeling. 

He sighed, he had to clean the kid up but Peter really couldn’t consent to it, the next best thing he could think of is to call May. 

“Hey May, long time no speak, um I am here with your nephew he is um very little and um we-”   
He closed his eyes as he felt warm liquid travel down his leg and splash onto the ground. Taking a deep breath and continued  
“He is very wet, and I was wondering if I could just throw him in the tub quickly, I didn’t want to cross any boundaries.” 

“I mean it’s not my place… but I trust you Tony he trusts you too, with his life so I would say yes it’s fine.” a pager could be heard in the background before a rushed “I’ve got to go, take care of him please!” 

“Alright Underoos, you’re getting a bath.” he rubbed the boy’s back as he carried him into the small bathroom, containing only a standing shower. He undressed the boy, being careful of what looked like a still healing stab wound, bright red and irritated. He set the boy on the tiled floor of the shower taking the showerhead off the rack and pointing it away from the kid before turning on the water. The shower itself was uneventful, Peter seemed sleepy but did splash in the water as it streamed down the drain. The boy practically fell asleep when Tony massaged the shampoo conditioner combo into his hair, being sure to cover his eyes when he washed it out. 

As Tony got Peter dried off there was a loud bang of the already broken door hitting the linoleum flooring. Tony set Peter on the toilet, getting ready to defend them both, when around the corner came none other than Happy Hogan, wide-eyed and out of breath. 

“Perfect timing,” Tony remarked smirk gracing his face as he reached around to pick up the squirming little off the toilet seat. “I don’t suppose you carry around an extra pair of my clothes in your car?” 

There was a sigh partially out of relief everything was okay, in part out of exasperation. “No, but I have a pair of my own clothes.” 

“That will work.” 

“Fine but you’re buying me new ones, I don’t want to wear them after you've worn them.” Tony rolled his eyes but ultimately agreed to the conditions. 

He got Peter dressed, chuckling at the ironman pull-ups, he slipped on a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt, Peter didn’t make it easy. He squirmed like nobody’s business, making grabs at Tony’s goatee and giggling up a storm when Tony tickled under his armpits. 

Happy came back up with the aforementioned clothing. 

“Let's switch, I need to take a shower, you watch the kid don’t let him out of your sight, you of all people should know he’s a danger magnet.” Tony handed the Little off to the Alpha taking the clothes from him and marching off to the bathroom. It was the quickest shower he’d ever taken, he slipped on the clothes Happy had given him, typing up the workout pants so they wouldn’t slip down his body. Once he was dressed he strode into the living room. Peter was sitting on Happy’s lap, fingers in his mouth, all but squealing as Happy played peekaboo with him.

“Having fun?” Tony asked as a smirk danced across his face. 

Happy’s eyebrows knit together before grunting out a ‘no’ 

Peter reached up with the hand not occupying his mouth and grabbed Happy’s nose putting one finger into his nostril. Happy reached up unhooking his fingers from around his nose as Tony laughed harder than he had in a while.   
He flipped the kid around in his lap and handed him back to Tony. “Here take him, let's go,” he said gruffly in an unamused tone. Tony saw right through it. They walked out the entryway having Happy adjust the door back into place, good enough for the moment. He slipped into the back seat with the boy in his arms, sitting him on the seat beside him and getting him strapped in the best he could with the seatbelt. Peter pulled on the strap until it was all the way extended then as the belt retractor pulled it back in it made a clicking noise that made Peter clap his hands in a very uncoordinated fashion. Well, he was clapping until he realized he was locked into place unable to pull the band out again. He whined and extended his hands towards Tony who distracted him by dangling his keys just a little out of Peter’s grasp, making a jingle noise. 

He let out little gerbils of “ahh” and “yaya” and a few high pitched squeals. Tony talked back to him, acting like he could understand the Little. “Oh really? Oh, that's so interesting and what happened? Ohhh wow that’s very cool Pete!” The distraction worked long enough to get through the twenty two minute drive back to the tower. 

The penthouse wasn’t quiet and dark like it should have been, he could hear the far off voices of the Avengers and another unmistakable voice. Pepper, thank god. With a bit of hesitation he entered the family room, the Little still cradled on his hip the boy’s face tucked in his neck hiding his face. All eyes turned to him, Pepper’s eyes widened. 

“When they said you took off from the meeting I certainly wasn’t expecting this. Is he hurt?”

“He’s fine, but um Pep, we missed his birthday… He called me crying. I thought he was hurt. He was just scared and in headspace alone. I can’t believe I missed it, he never even mentioned it in any of his texts. He’s really little Pep. He hasn't said a single word to me.”

“Sorry to interrupt but what’s going on, and who is he?” Cap asked.

“This is Peter, my intern.” Both Tony and Pepper said at the same time. 

“Hey no he’s my intern, I’m just nice enough to let you borrow him sometimes.”

“Let? No, you know what no we’re not having this discussion. To answer your question this is Peter, he’s been staying with us on and off for a while now, he was- is Tony’s intern but he’s more like family.”

“What do you mean ‘like’? He sleeps here more than he does at his aunt’s place. He IS family.” Pepper nodded in agreement.

“We missed his birthday Tony…” 

“I know.”

“We missed his classification date.”

“I know…” 

Tony rubbed the boy’s back hugging him close.

“When was his birthday? How long has it been?” Clint asked 

“His birthday was August 10th and he had a week to get classified, so, five or six weeks?” Tony felt truly awful having missed two important days, come to think of it he hadn’t seen Peter in months in person. He got the kid's texts, he was always up to something, constantly thinking of them. Sometimes when things were getting hard he would have Friday pull up a live stream of Peter in the Penthouse doing homework or napping, it reminded Tony of why he needed to keep going. To keep Peter safe, especially from Ross, and the Raft. 

Peter whined sleepily and Tony rocked him a little, bouncing the baby to calm him. “So he’s… your Little?” Questioned Natasha, a confused look on her face.

“Well no, not exactly. We’ve never talked about it. I knew he was a Little, I could sense it but it just wasn’t my place to say anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter after this, I know I had originally put three but this is a lot longer than I had anticipated it being. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this. I thought now would be a good time for me to update since I finished my classes. I have most of this already written so I'll be updating quickly! Happy New Year!! Let me know if you have any other little Peter prompts!!


End file.
